Amour baigné de sang
by Eyra
Summary: One shot Sasu Naru, death fic.


Sasuke se remit debout péniblement et essuya d'un revers de manche le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Il observa Naruto, qui était dans le même état que lui. Le combat faisait rage depuis longtemps, et les deux adolescent commençaient vraiment à fatiguer. Il étaient tout deux torses nus, la sueur et le sang se mêlant dans leurs dos musclés.  
Sasuke tira de sa pochette ses deux derniers kunais et les garda en main, tandis que Naruto sautait sur un haut rocher, réflexe de protection.  
Ils s'observèrent tous deux pendants quelques instants, puis bondirent en même temps. Leurs poings se rencontrèrent avec un bruit sourd, et les claquements secs des os cassés se firent entendre dans le silence interrompu par un cri de Naruto. Le blond retomba en se tenant la main. Il gémit.  
Sasuke se jeta de nouveau sur lui, et, lui projetant un coup de pied féroce dans la mâchoire, fit tomber le blond à terre. Naruto tenta de se relever, en vain. Il manquait de force.  
Sasuke posa son pied sur le visage du porteur de Kuybi.  
-Pfff, fit-il avec mépris. Tu vois, tu n'es rien. Tu n'a aucun talent. Tu étais le fardeau de l'équipe, mais tu as toujours refusé de l'entendre. Et maintenant, te voila faible, si faible que tu ne peux que supporter mon pied sur ta face.  
Sasuke se pencha sur le visage de Naruto. Celui-ci gémit, se tenant la mâchoire heureusement non brisée. Il tenta de retirer le pieds de Sasuke qui lui écrasait la joue.  
- Hn.. fit-il.  
Sasuke ricana en rejetant sa tête en arrière, puis resta dans cette position, observant le ciel. Les nuages grisâtres étaient bas et prévoyaient de déverser leur contenu à tout instant sur la terre. Sasuke sentit avec délice la première goutte lui tomber sur le nez. Il attrapa un pied de Naruto, et le lança avec violence dans les rocher, ou le blond s'écrasa. Sasuke, victorieux, s'approcha de lui et vit le blond étalé à même le sol, saignant abondamment, torse nu et ses vêtements presque déchirés. Il était beau, dans cette souffrance qui était sienne, beau comme un rayon de soleil malgré la crasse et le sang brunâtre emplissant ses cheveux. Sasuke éprouva un élan de désir qu'il contrôla difficilement. Il déglutit.  
" Qu'est ce qui m'arrive" pensa-t-il en sentant une douce chaleur emplir son bas ventre.  
Naruto leva vers lui un visage baigné de larmes.  
- Alors, Naruto, fit le brun ténébreux, pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait appel à ton démon, hein ? Lui aussi a pitié de toi ? Lui aussi, alors, refuse de t'aider ? Lui aussi, tu le dégoûte ?  
- Non Sas'ke-kun, tu te trompes.. murmura le blond, provoquant le silence du brun. Je n'ai pas fait appel à lui car... je ne veux pas te blesser, Sas'ke.  
Devant cette aveu, le brun éclata, prenant ceci comme une insulte à sa propre force.  
Il attrapa Naruto et le projeta avec force contre la roche. Cette fois, Naruto resta debout, mais Sasuke l'empoigna et le retourna, puis lui enfonça un kunai dans chaque main, le clouant ainsi à la paroi. Naruto hurla.  
Sasuke se colla à lui, et, par derrière, lui susurra à l'oreille : " tu vois Naruto, t'es nettement inférieur à moi, tu l'as toujours été. Tu le sera toujours. "  
Il glissa ensuite ses main sur le torse du blond, parcourant ses muscles, caressa ses tétons durs, et lui lécha le cou. Naruto gémit de plus belle, sans toutefois dire un mot. Puis, le brun, n'y tenant plus, glissa sa main dans le caleçon du blond, attrapa son membre déjà dressé et commença un lent va-et-vient, supplice pour Naruto qui haletait. Sasuke accéléra, de plus en plus, puis glissa son autre main dans le caleçon du Jinchuriki, enserrant sa taille, et s'aida de cette autre main pour torturer plus sa victime, qui en demandait encore.  
Alors de le blond lui demanda en haletant d'entrer enfin en lui, Sasuke en fit tout autrement et continua ses rapides va-et-vient, sentant son hôte se crisper. Puis, un peu avant que Naruto se lâche dans les main du ténébreux, celui-ci arrêta ses mouvement, et prit Naruto d'un coup, d'un mouvement brusque du bassin. Immédiatement, son pouls s'accéléra encore plus, et il commença ses coups de reins rapides et durs, faisant gémir à chaque fois le blond.  
- alors...Naruto...Hn.. t'es encore... soumis...Hn.. dit-il entre ses dents.  
Il accéléra, sur la demande du Jinchuriki, mais aussi sur son désir profond. Il s'agrippa au torse de Naruto, embrassant et mordant en même temps son cou, excité par les jouissements qu'il provoquait chez le blond. Encore une fois, avant que Naruto se lâche, il stoppa tout mouvement, se retira de lui, enleva les kunai, retourna Naruto afin qu'il lui fasse face, et replanta les kunai, faisant hurler son rival. Il l'embrassa alors. Puis, le léchant dans le cou, descendit de long de son torse, buvant en même temps l'eau qui y ruisselait. Il arriva enfin au sexe dressé de son compagnon, et le prit en bouche vivement, caressa en même temps les fesses du blond. Cette fois, Naruto fut très rapide à venir, et, en se cambrant et en criant d'une voix rauque, se vida dans la bouche de son partenaire. Le brun en fit de même et il sentit sur son ventre et ses cuisses le doux liquide chaud.

Sasuke se remit debout péniblement et essuya d'un revers de manche le liquide blanchâtre qui coulait de sa bouche.  
Il fait face au blond, à bout de force, qui essayait lamentablement de tenir sur ses pieds. Il arracha un des kunais de la main de Naruto, et l'enfonça rapidement dans son torse. Naruto hoqueta, sa bouche s'emplit de sang et ses yeux se voilèrent. Il s'affala aux pieds de Sasuke, déchirant sa main. Son corps fut secoué de spasmes, et il se tourna une dernière fois vers le visage froid du brun ténébreux. Une larmes perla au coin de son œil et coula le long de sa joue, traçant un chemin de pureté dans son visage ravagé, et se mélangea avec les gouttes de pluie.  
- Sas'ke, je t'....  
Puis, son cœur cessa de battre, et ses yeux se fermèrent, emportant le souvenir d'un être tant détesté, et pourtant tant aimé.

Sasuke regarda la ciel, clignant des yeux. Il retira du corps de Naruto le kunai et caressa la lame. Puis, sans attendre, il se l'enfonça dans le cou, perçant la carotide." je t'aime aussi, Naruto "  
Il tomba aux côtés du blond et contempla son visage assoupi, avant de s'endormir pour toujours.


End file.
